


the t in team is for trans

by chadsuke



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: "Hey, Jeremie," Odd asks. "Why do you have your own room?"





	the t in team is for trans

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in season one uwu

There's nothing to test, no monsters to fight, and there's PROBABLY homework that should be done but the team is playing their regular game of 'hang out in Jeremie's room so Aelita can be included in the fun'. It's a good time.

Aelita's on the screen, watching with fascination as Yumi paints Odd's fingernails, Jeremie's reclining in his desk chair and Ulrich's sprawled over Jeremie's bed, laying on his stomach and playing a video game. "So you can edit your nails to make them any color you wish?" The AI is asking, and Yumi laughs a little.

"Yeah, you can," she says with a smile.

"I'm getting purple to match my hair!" Odd announces, as if she can't see that very thing.

Yumi nods. "And then he'll paint my black, to match my soul."

The rest of them snicker while Aelita stares at Yumi in confusion, before apparently dismissing it and turning to Jeremie. "Jeremie," she asks. "Will you paint yours blue?"

He flushes and rubs the back of his head. "Oh, uh, I wasn't planning on..."

Jeremie can't quite finish, but Ulrich pipes up - he's absolutely been listening. "If you paint yours, Einstein, I'll paint mine."

Yumi looks intrigued. "What color? Green?"

"Do you got yellow?" he asks. "I want to look like a samurai." He pauses his game and wiggles his fingers in her direction and she snorts.

"Yeah, my Mom got me a ton of colors. I bet she didn't think I'd wind up using all the colorful ones on you guys, but hey, long as they get used, right?"

All in sync, they turn to Jeremie. For one moment, he’s resolute under the weight of four stares but then he caves. “Alright, alright,” he says, defeated. “I’ll get my nails painted blue.”

They all cheer, and Yumi goes back to painting Odd’s thumb purple while the other two wait their turns. There’s a few moments of quiet before Aelita speaks up. “When I come to Earth,” she says. “Can you edit my nails pink?”

Everything’s a little more muted, the way it is when they talk about someday, Aelita coming to be with them, how that’s still something so far away, but Jeremie gives the AI a smile. “Certainly,” he says, adjusting his glasses. “We can edit your toes as well, if you like.”

Ulrich snickers at the phrasing. “Least for now you can hang with us,” he says. “Thank god Jeremie has his own room.”

Odd frowns at him. “Even if he did have an obnoxious roommate, we could hang out in our room!”

“With your dog and stinky shoes? No way,” Ulrich says with a roll of his eyes and Odd sticks his tongue out at him.

Yumi finishes Odd’s nails and the boy waves them in the air to dry them quicker. “Hey, Jeremie,” he starts, curious. “Why _do_ you have your own room?”

Jeremie’s mouth goes dry and he swallows sharply – Yumi doesn’t notice and shakes her head. “It’s because he’s smart. Idiots like you two wouldn’t ever be allowed to get your own.”

“Is that why _you_ still live at home, Yumi?” Odd snarks back, making a face at her.

Ignoring the bickering, Aelita looks at Jeremie. “Is that why you have your own room, Jeremie?” she asks. “It is based upon intelligence?”

For one moment, he desperately wants to say yes, but… he sighs and shakes his head. “No, it’s not because of that,” he says. The others stop fighting and he stares at his knees and swallows sharply. It’s. Hard. He’s frightened. “It’s… It’s because…”

There’s a hand on his knee, now, and he looks up with a start to see Yumi giving him a concerned look. “Hey, you don’t have to tell us if it’s something personal, Jeremie.”

Ulrich nods from his spot on the bed. “Yeah, ignore that idiot,” he says, jerking his thumb at Odd. “It’s cool if you don’t want to share.”

Odd makes a face. “I’m not an idiot! I wouldn’t make Einstein tell us about something he doesn’t want to! I didn’t know!”

“I’m sorry for asking something personal, Jeremie,” Aelita says, pressing her hand to the screen as if she could reach through to touch him. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

A wave of just… sheer affection rolls through Jeremie, and he ducks his head, a blush staining his cheeks. “I… thanks, guys,” he says thickly, throat tight with unshed tears and he pulls off his glasses and does his best to discreetly rub at his eyes – which… is literally impossible when everyone is looking at you.

Why did he even doubt them for a moment?

“It’s, uh, well. I’m transgender,” he says. “I’m a transgender male. So I... didn't think a roommate would be a good idea.” They all look a little surprise, a little widening of their eyes – well, barring Aelita, who simply frowns in puzzlement.

“Oh,” they all say one after the other, and then Yumi squeezes his knee. “Welcome to the club,” she says, and that’s when Jeremie stares at her.

“Wait, what?”

Yumi grins, letting go of his knee and leaning back in the metal chair she stole from one of the hall closets. “Trans girl, here.”

Odd flashes a careful peace sign, not wanting to ruin his nail polish. “Gender is fake and I do what I want,” he says.

Jeremie’s eyes flicker over to Ulrich, who shakes his head. “Trans boy, too,” he says with a shrug. “But thanks for telling us, Jeremie, really.”

He is utterly overcome with happiness at that moment, and he sniffs, reaching up to wipe again at his eyes. It’s only Aelita’s confusion that makes him snap out of it. “Don’t worry, Aelita,” he says. “I’ll explain later.”

She gives him a warm smile. “Thank you, Jeremie.”

Odd watches them for a moment. “Hey,” he says. “Group hug?”

Ulrich smirks as Jeremie flushes. “Sure,” he says, getting up.

Jeremie turns bright red as Yumi’s arms wrap around him and then Odd’s and then Ulrich’s. “H-Hey, guys! That’s…” But he can’t bring himself to tell them to stop, and just keeps blushing instead.

**Author's Note:**

> aelita, like a year later: hey guess what im trans too. trans girl rights  
> rest of the gang: nice. join us.
> 
> i got randomly, spontaneously emotional about the code lyoko kids. it's 2019. i listened to 'world without danger', cried, and wrote this.
> 
> i love them all so very much. thank you for reading!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye' where i take drabble prompts! please send me code lyoko prompts)


End file.
